A God's Love
by CrayCrayAnime
Summary: Soul, the son of the Greek god Apollo is deeply curious about Hades son, Death The Kid. He wants to learn about Kid as much as possible even if it means releasing the source of all hell, and madness. Yaoi! Incest! Rape!
1. Chapter 1

A God`s Love

Chapter: 1

Presence

* * *

><p>There was an red albino walking down the hallway with a paper saying "Crescent Moon." He groaned from frustration.<p>

"How long is it going to take to find one damn class?!" The albino exclaimed quietly.

The albino was Soul, the son of the Greek god, Apollo of light, music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, prophecy, poetry, purity, athletism, manly beauty, and enlightenment. The crimson eye male was also related to Zeus and Leto, and his father`s twin sister, Artemis. Of course, Soul shared his love for music like his father. The albino would play the piano almost every day & his father would listen every time he had the time or chance. Soul was good but no great like his older brother, Wes, who could play every instrument he touched. The crimson eye male knew he wouldn`t be good like his brother. Well, that`s what he _thinks. _

So far, it had been 10 minutes & so far no luck of finding his class.

"How is it going to be until I find this stupid class?!" The albino exclaimed quietly.

As he continued to walk, he felt another presence of a god or goddess in the hallway with him. The crimson eye male turned around to see no one there in the hallway.

"I could`ve sworn there was someone there." The young god said.

The male sighed & continued his frustrating search for his class.

* * *

><p>Soul sighed from relief of finding his class.<p>

"Finally." The albino said.

He was about to stretch until a goddess with ash blond pigtails tackled him to the ground. She wore a white toga & tan sandals.

"Soul!" The female god yelled.

"What the hell… Maka?" The albino said.

The green eye goddess lined her eyes with his crimson ones.

"Yeah, who else?" She mocked.

Maka, was the daughter of Athena of Goddess of intelligence and skill, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom. Even though she was both smart & strong, she still would read books along with train her body to become stronger like her mother.

The crimson eye male rubbed his back as he stood up.

"C`mon, let`s meet up with the others!" The ash blond yelled happily.

The green eye goddess grabbed his wrist & dragged him to talk with the other gods & goddesses.

Soul sat down with the other gods & goddesses. One of his friends was Black star.

Black star was the son of the god Ares, of war, bloodshed, and violence. The blue hair god was both cocky & violent. Sometimes he would get carry away when it came to violence.

Then there was Tsubaki, the daughter of Hera, of the heavens and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires. The black hair goddess wasn`t someone you wanted piss off along with Maka.

The last two friends were Liz & Patty. They were sister goddesses who were daughter of Aphrodite of love, beauty, desire, and pleasure. The two were the best to talk to & get advice on love & pleasure.

Every god was here at the academy, well _almost _every god was there.

"So Hades son isn`t coming, huh?" The albino asked.

The group looked at him.

"You know damn well he isn`t coming!" Liz yelled.

"Yeah, like that anti-social god will arrive at the academy with me around." Black star said.

Hades son was known as Death the Kid. He was an anti-social god who hid his face under a dark black hood. Gods & Goddesses knew that if they pissed him off then all hell would break loose. _Literally_. Hades didn`t sent him because the curiosity of what was under his hood & how others would try to look under his hood. Well, that was _one _of the reasons.

The gods & goddesses of friends continued to talk until the door opened.

The class went quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

A God`s Love

Chapter: 2

Arrival

* * *

><p>The class saw a god wearing all black with a black hood covering his face completely. The hooded male walked to an empty separating him from the class. Soul leaned closer to Maka.<p>

"What the hell is Hades son doing here?!" The albino quietly exclaimed.

"I don`t know!" She answered.

The crimson eye male scooted away from Maka. He couldn`t believe that the Underworld god was actually in the academy.

"What`s _he _doing here?" Black star asked.

"Maybe his father is letting him enroll." Tsubaki answered.

The blue hair male let out a snort.

"That Underworld god should go back to that dark world of his." The blue hair god.

The ash blond looked at him.

"Watch it, Black star. You _don`t _want to _piss _off Kid." She stated.

"Whatever." The tan god said.

"Aww~ Black star`s jealous of the attention Kid`s getting~!" Patty teased with a smile.

"Shut up!" He yelled back.

Liz sighed at the two.

Soul stared at the hooded quiet god sitting all alone.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time. The group of friends sat at a table. The table was quiet. Tsubaki gulped &amp; decided to break the silence.<p>

"Well, Hades son is here." The black hair goddess weak smiled.

"Yeah, so?" The blue hair god asked.

The short hair blond next to him stood up.

"We should go greet him! ~" She yelled.

Liz put her hand on her sister`s shoulder.

"Sit down, Patty." The tan goddess said.

The younger goddess sat down.

"Greet him?" The tan god asked.

"Yeah you know, tell him hi & stuff." She smiled.

"Why the hell would we wanna do that?!" Black star exclaimed.

As the table went on about greeting, Soul was looking at the alone god.

The Underworld god was arranging his food in an order that he couldn`t see from his distance. The albino actually felt some sympathy at how alone the silent god was.

"I wonder what type of person he is." The crimson eye male wondered.

Maka noticed that Soul was looking at Kid.

"Hey, Soul why are you looking at Kid?" She asked.

The attention turned to him.

"I`m just _curious_ about him." The albino answered.

"You`re _curious _about Hades son?" Liz asked.

"How the hell you are _curious _about him of all gods?!" The blue hair god exclaimed.

"I`m just curious about what type of person he is." The crimson eye male stated.

"You should be curious about me not him!" The tan god stated.

"Black star, you`re an instrument I already played so I know everything about you." The albino said.

Soul smirked at Kid.

"But Kid, he`s a an instrument that I wanna _play_." He eagerly said with a smirk.

The table found it odd how come the crimson eye male was so curious about wanting to "play" Kid.

"You can talk to him if you wanna know about him." Tsubaki smiled.

Soul looked at her.

"Well, I _could _but I rather _not. " _He stated.

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"Because if I say the wrong thing then I`ll be sent to the underworld & become death`s servant." The crimson eye male replied.

"Aww, c`mon Soul, it won`t kill you to talk to him." The short hair blond smiled.

"Well, why don`t you go talk to him?" The crimson eye male asked.

"Well, you`re a male so you`ll understand him better." The short goddess replied.

He couldn`t argue with her on that.

The two gods were both males, and knew about darkness but other than that they were completely different from one another.

"I`m still _not _going to him." Soul stated.

"C`mon, Soul it won`t _kill _you." The elder sister answered.

The albino looked at her.

"I just don`t wanna get killed by Hades son." The crimson eye male said.

"Soul, just go & talk to him." Maka demanded.

He looked at her surprised by the demand.

"If I talk to Kid a little, will you leave me alone?" The albino asked.

The whole table nodded. The crimson eye male sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Soul sighed.

The god picked up his tray & walked over to the black clothed silent god.

"Hopefully, I won`t get killed." He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A God`s Love

Chapter: 3

Hey, Kid

* * *

><p>Soul sat down across from the Underworld god.<p>

"Hi." The albino greeted.

The other god didn`t say anything back to him.

"I guess he`s the quiet type." He thought.

The crimson eye male wanted Kid to say something back to him.

"My name is Soul." He faked smiled.

The albino held out his hand. The Underworld looked down at the hand but didn`t touch it.

"I guess he`s not the hand shaking type either." Soul thought.

The crimson eye male put his hand back.

"So… what made you enroll in the academy?' He asked.

* * *

><p>Kid felt uncomfortable from the question.<p>

"Why does he wanna know about why I enroll?" The Underworld wondered.

He didn`t know why the hell this albino was trying to make conversation with him.

"Did someone force him to?" He wondered.

Kid kept close eye on the crimson eye male sitting across from him.

* * *

><p>Soul could tell that the Underworld god wasn`t going to talk but he wanted to try.<p>

"Hey, Kid why do you wear a hood?" The albino asked.

The Underworld god squinted his eyes under his black hood.

"I`m not a pervert or anything, I`m just curious about you." The crimson eye stated.

Even after he said that, Kid still didn`t answer him.

"Damn, this hard." The albino thought.

* * *

><p>Soul`s friends were watching the two gods. They knew it was hard for Soul.<p>

"Damn, Kid`s quiet." The table agreed.

It had been 5minutes & so far Kid said nothing.

"How long will it be until he talks?" Black star asked.

Maka looked at the tan god.

"This is Hades son so there is a low chance of him not talking." She answered.

"Soul`s wasting his time." The blue hair god said.

"Hopefully, Soul will at least get one word out of him." Tsubaki stated.

"Yeah, hopefully." Liz agreed.

The group went back to watching the gods across from them.

* * *

><p>The albino sigh full of frustration.<p>

"This is harder than I thought." The crimson eye male thought.

He looked at the quiet god across from him. The hooded god was picking at his food.

He knew he wasn`t going to get an answer for his question from the Underworld god.

"So…"

The albino trailed off never finishing the question.

Kid was actually amazed by how Soul was actually trying to talk to him.

"Why is he so persistent to talk to me?" He wondered.

Honestly, no one had every try to talk to him this hard. He also never thought Apollo`s son would actually want to talk to him.

Sure, Apollo was the god of darkness but other than that that`ll be the only thing they`ll have in common.

The albino looked at the hooded male.

"Can you at least say hi or something?" The red eye god stated.

The hooded god said nothing. Soul groaned.

"Damn, this is hard as hell." The albino thought.

He honestly wondered what it would take or how long it would be till Kid said something.

"I can`t believe I`m actually wasting my time trying to talk him." The crimson eye male mumbled.

Soul looked to see if the hooded god didn`t hear what he mumbled.

"I wonder how the hell Hades raised someone so quiet." The albino thought.

Death the Kid was basically the quietest person that he ever meet. Well, not meet but close enough to it. Soul sighed.

The lunch bell rang meaning lunch was over. He honestly wasted his time trying to talking to the Underworld god.

"Thank the bell." The crimson eye male mumbled.

The albino got up from the table with his tray. His food was cold from the time quietness & little talking between the gods. Soul looked to see that Kid wasn`t getting up.

"Hey, Kid we`ve got to go class." The crimson eye male stated.

The Underworld didn`t move.

"Kid, seriously, we`ve got to go back to class." He said.

The hooded male still didn`t move. Soul grabbed the Underworld god`s left wrist.

"C`mon, Kid get up!" He yelled.

Other gods & goddesses looked at the two.

"Soul, shouldn`t have done that." Maka said.

Tsubaki looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My mother told me: You should_ never_ touch Hades Son." The ash blond stated.

The black hair goddess felt her heart rate speed up from the answer.

Soul`s friends knew this wasn`t going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

A God's Love

Chapter: 4

Bad Decision

* * *

><p>The lunchroom was silent at the sight of Soul gripping the Underworld god`s wrist.<p>

They watched as the albino tugged at the hooded god`s wrist.

"Dammit! Get up!" The crimson eye male demanded.

Kid didn`t budge from his spot.

"C`mon!" Soul yelled.

Maka sighed as the crimson eye male struggled.

"I can`t believe Soul is doing this." The ash blonde said.

"I can`t believe it either." Liz agreed.

* * *

><p>Kid felt irritated along with angry the fact that Soul was tugging at his arm.<p>

"Why won`t he leave me alone?" The Underworld god thought.

* * *

><p>The hooded god knew this was going to end badly if the other god didn`t let him go.<p>

Soul sighed as he pulled. He was planning on giving up if Kid didn`t let him go.

"One more time than I`m done." The crimson eye male mumbled.

The albino was going to pull one more time until his hands suddenly felt weak.

"Why do I feel so tired?" He wondered.

Soul let out a loud tired yawn.

The crimson eye male looked at his two hands. The male felt his heart skip a beat.

The used to be flesh covered hands were now nothing but… bones?!

Soul felt like screaming but only ended falling to the floor on his knees still gripping.

"What`re… you…doing to…me?" The albino asked.

Kid didn`t answer the tired god.

Soul began breathing heavily as he gripped the hooded god`s wrist.

"Soul, you`ve got to let go of Kid`s wrist!" Maka yelled.

He looked at the ash blonde goddess before blacking out on the lunch floor.

* * *

><p>Soul woke in the infirmary 2 hours later.<p>

"Damn, what happened?" He asked.

"You blacked out." Maka answered.

"Yeah, I know I mean what made me blackout." The crimson eye male said.

"Well, all I saw was you fall to your knees & passing out on the floor." Liz said.

The albino titled his head a little.

"You didn`t see my hands turn into bones?" He asked.

"Bones?" The tan female asked.

"Yeah, my hands turned into bones." Soul answered.

"I`m sure I would remember seeing your hands turn into bones." The narrow blue eye goddess stated.

"I`m sure they did." The albino said.

The crimson eye male looked at his hands to see they flesh covered & normal.

"How the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, Soul, Hades son must`ve done a number on your head!" Black star yelled.

Maka walked over to Soul & began examining one of his hands.

"Apparently, Kid must`ve done a mind trick on you." The ash blonde stated.

"Mind trick?" Soul asked.

"Yes, Kid made you imagine that your body was turning into nothing but bones." The green eye goddess answered.

"Kid can make people imagine their body is disintegrating?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not only that but he can also make them imagine their worst fear as well." Maka replied.

"Cool~ I wish I had Kid`s powers! ~" Patty yelled happily.

Liz put a hand on her younger sibling`s shoulder.

"Trust me Patty, you wouldn`t want powers like Hades." She stated.

"Why sis?" The round blue eye goddess asked.

"Trust me you wouldn`t." The narrow blue eye goddess said.

The blonde didn`t know what her sister meant.

"Well, we should get back to class." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, we`ll see tomorrow , Soul." Liz said.

"See ya." The albino waved.

The other god & goddesses left the infirmary.

Soul looked at his two hands.

"If Hades son can do that much then what else can he do?" The crimson eye male wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

A God`s Love

Chapter: 5

Advice

* * *

><p>Soul had left the infirmary after another hour of rest.<p>

"Damn, even after an hour of sleep I still feel tired." The albino yawned.

The crimson eye male was walking to class to get the assignments he missed out on.

"Probably just boring classwork." He said.

As Soul continued to walk he felt the same presence he did in the morning.

"It must be him." The albino said.

The crimson eye male smirked as he continued to walk.

"I`ll talk to him somehow." He said.

* * *

><p>The albino sat down at his chair.<p>

Right now, Stein was giving him a lesson on dissection.

He sighed.

"Where is he?" The crimson eye male mumbled.

Stein noticed that Soul wasn`t paying attention to his lesson.

"Soul, I know what happened in the lunchroom." He stated.

The albino turned his attention to the gray hair male.

"Yeah, it wasn`t pleasant that was for sure." Soul said.

"Why didn`t you let him go?" The four- eye male asked.

The crimson eye male sighed.

"I don`t know but there was something inside me that didn`t want me to let go." He answered.

"Interesting." Stein smirked.

Soul saw the smirk of the teacher.

"Are you interested in the Underworld god?" The gray hair male asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know more about him." Soul answered.

"Then try but not too hard." The four-eye male stated.

The crimson eye male found it odd how Stein was giving this advice.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because you want to know about Hades son, correct?" The four-eye male asked.

"Yeah, but he did-"

Soul was cut off.

"Then don`t try too hard or you`ll drive him away." The gray hair male stated.

"Really?" The albino asked.

"Yes, now let` get back to dissection." Stein said.

The screw head male went back to dissecting but Soul`s mind was somewhere else.

"Don`t try to hard, huh?" He asked himself.

The crimson eye male smirked.

"I`ll get Hades son to talk somehow." Soul thought.

The albino sighed & listened to the gray male`s dissection lesson.

* * *

><p>Soul was walking down the hallway with the sun setting.<p>

The reason being because he wanted to feel the mysterious dark presence he` been feeling for a while now.

The albino was sure that it was Hades son, Death the Kid.

"Now, where the hell is he?" The crimson eye male wondered.

He knew that if he were to yell or anything then Kid wouldn`t come.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Soul said.

The albino sighed as he stopped walking.

"Kid, I know I had tried to force you to socialize & I`m sorry." He apologized.

There was no response.

"Dammit!" Soul thought.

He continued to walked.

Kid poked his hood covered head from behind the wall as the albino male walked away with his back turned.

"So he`s sorry, huh?" He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A God's Love

Chapter:6

Kid & Black Star Clash

* * *

><p>The sky was turning an reddish orange as the sun began to set.<p>

Seeing the sun set was a beautiful sight to see but sadly Soul wouldn't be able to since he had to stay after school doing homework!

The albino was lucky since he wasn't alone doing his homework but that person who was working with him on his homework wasn't the smartest person in Mount Olympus.

" Yahoo! I the great, Black star, will help finish your homework!" The blue hair god yelled.

There was a loud shhh from the librarian making the green eye god sit slowly down in his chair.

"Damn, Black star why cant you be quiet for once?!" Soul complained.

Black star let a medium loud cocky laugh.

" Because I'm the amazing Black Star!" The blue hair god answered.

The librarian let put another loud shhh making Black Star sit down again in his chair.

" Let's just finish this homework before I get an F on my ass!" Soul sated angrily.

" Fine, mr pissy." The green eye goy pouted.

Soul sighed he couldn't believe he was actually wasting his time working with the blue hair god.

" Why didn't I take Maka's offer to work with her & Tsubaki?" He wondered to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flick to the head.

"Hey, you there, Soul?" Black Star asked.

Soul sighed.

" I'm gonna get a book." He stated before waking off.

* * *

><p>The albino god groaned as he saw the sky get darker indicating he had to hurry up &amp; finish his homework before curfew.<p>

" Let's see what types of books we've got here." The crimson eye god said.

He looked around for three minutes before finally seeing a book that caught his crimson eyes.

The best dark book of all time _"The darkest minds never fade."_

Even though, the academy was a school for gods & goddesses that didn't mean that they did have human books.

_The darkest minds never fade_ is a book about a girl named Ruby who has abilities she never asked for the that almost cost her her life. Now she has to call upon them on a daily basis, leading dangerous missions to bring down a corrupt government and breaking into the minds of her enemies. Other kids in the Children's League call Ruby "Leader", but she knows what she really is: a monster then she has to face her biggest mission yet which would mean leaving the Children's League.

The book was extremely good in Soul's view while his friends find the book creepy.

"They have no taste." He thought.

Right as, the albino was reaching for the book until a black gloved pale hand touched his. He turned to see it was the one who put him in the infirmary hours earlier; Kid.

"Umm..." Soul trailed off.

He saw how fast Kid quickly moved his hand away from Soul's.

" Does he hate being touched?"The albino god wondered.

The crimson eye god shook his head.

" Uh, hey Kid. I see you also like this book, huh?" Soul nervously asked.

Like Soul expected, Kid didn't answer him.

He sighed.

"Um, I wanna tell you i'm sorry for causing you trouble earlier." The albino god said awkwardly.

The quiet god nodded.

" Does that mean you accept my apology?" He asked.

Kid nodded again.

"Yes!" Soul thought happily.

* * *

><p>The underworld found it odd how the albino god actually cared about his forgiveness.<p>

"He actually cares how I feel?" He thought.

* * *

><p>Soul took the book they found off the the shelf.<p>

" You wanna read this book together?" He asked.

Kid was about to nod until a loud voice interrupted that action.

" Hey, Soul what heck are you & count Dracula doing over here?!" Black star yelled angrily.

Soul groaned.

" Black star his name is Kid not Dracula & me and him are planning on reading an awesome book." He answered.

" Yeah, well you better plan faster or I'm leaving!" The blue hair god yelled.

The crimson eye male god looked at the quiet god.

" Don't worry about him." He smiled.

The green eye god glared at Kid.

" Hm, for the son of Hades you as heck look weak." Black Star stated.

The albino god looked at Black star angrily.

" Black star, you nee-"

Before Soul could finish his sentence Kid had grabbed Black star by the throat holding him completely in the air.

The albino looked in horror at the sight.

" God dammit, get your pale ass hands off me!" Black star yelled angrily.

Soul put his hands on Kid's right arm.

" Kid calm down!" He yelled.

Black star continued to glare at Kid until everything went dark.

* * *

><p>" Where the heck am I?!" He yelled.<p>

The blue hair god looked around to see a tall nearly pale bony figure with black hair with white in it shaped like narrow eyes smiling from ear to ear at him.

Black star could feel a bad aura coming off of him.

The bony smiling man began walking towards him slowly holding out it's hand.

Black star could feel his heart begin to beat faster as the "creature" came towards him.

" Stay the heck away from me!" Te blue hair god yelled.

He knew he could knock the crap out of the thing that was coming towards him but for some reason his body didn't move.

" Dammit, move!" Black star yelled.

The green eye god could feel the bony figure get closer.

" Why can't I move?!" He yelled angrily

Black star stopped feeling the bad aura. He breathed of relief.

But the relief was short lived when he felt the the nearly pale thing put it's bony fingers around his neck & began to squeeze his throat tight not letting any air come through.

The blue hair god began to struggle & gasp for air as he felt the life being sucked out of him.

" What...are...you?" He asked before everything black.

* * *

><p>Soul saw Black star be dropped on the ground with a loud thud.<p>

The albino ran to the unconscious blue hair god's side.

Soul began to shake Black star.

" Black star, wake up dammit!" He yelled.

The green eye god began to regain consciousness.

" Soul, my throat hurts." The blue hair god breathed.

" Yeah, he did basically choke you." Soul said.

The albino turned to Kid. The hooded god began to walk back slowly then he ran away.

" Kid, wait!" Soul yelled.

He sighed.

" Dammit, I drove him away again!" The crimson eye male god yelled frustrated.

The blue hair god didn't understand what Soul meant by that yell but could care less as he fell back into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

A God`s Love

Chapter: 7

A Little Taste

* * *

><p>Kid slowly walked away in horror at what he did before running away from the pain he caused.<p>

"Damn, my powers!" The hooded god thought to himself.

He could feel a tear roll down the right side of his cheek that only he could see & feel.

The Underworld could feel the pain in his heart but it wasn`t sadness but regret.

He regretted coming to the academy.

Sure, he could`ve learn new things that he could`ve learn simply in the Underworld but instead his father sent him here as if was going to change anything for the Underworld god`s life.

Being sent to the academy seemed to make his life harder than it was already was.

"I`ve got get out of here as soon as possible before causing more pain!" Kid thought as he quickened his pace.

* * *

><p>Soul was in the library thinking about what happened.<p>

"Nice going, Soul. You`ve drove Hades son back into the corner you were trying to pull him from." The albino thought.

Sure, it wasn`t all of his fault but he knew he should`ve stopped Black star & then he and Kid could become friends easily but that just backfired in his face which meant becoming friends with Kid was possibly going to be _**impossible.**_

Soul knew deep down he wanted to chase Kid but what good would that do?

Would Kid put him in the infirmary?

Would Kid return back to the Underworld with his father?

Or would Kid release all of the hell lying deep in the world?

There were so many questions running through the albino god`s mind but he knew he had to do anything in his hands to talk to Kid even if it meant getting hurt or _**killed.**_

"I can do this." He thought.

Soul gently laid the unconscious blue hair god against the book shelf.

"I`ll be back." The crimson eye god said before running.

Black star smirked as he heard the steps of the albino god run out of the door.

"Go…get him…Soul." The blue hair god said before blacking out into complete darkness again.

* * *

><p>Kid hands were on his knees as he took deep breaths.<p>

He wanted- no he _needed _to keep running.

"I`ve got to get out of here as soon as possible!" The Underworld god thought.

The hooded god continued to breathe dealing with the pain in his thighs that were growing slowly as he ran.

"Kid!" A voice yelled loudly in the distance.

The voice was of a god that sounded as if he was concerned for Kid but to Kid that couldn`t be true.

To the Underworld god Soul was probably chasing after him for vengeance but something deep inside him told him Soul just wanted to talk to him but despite that he continued to run.

* * *

><p>The albino knew he had to talk to Kid to sort out everything.<p>

Soul knew Hades son would run out of energy judging by how he was slowing down in his pace.

"Kid, I just wanna talk to you!" The crimson eye god yelled.

The hooded god stopped.

He was breathing heavily with his thighs hurting but he had enough strength to turn around.

"He wants to talk to me?" The Underworld god thought.

Soul was happy when he saw that Kid had slowed.

"Kid, stay right –"

The albino didn`t get finish his sentence when he tripped over a step.

* * *

><p>Kid felt the other god collide into him.<p>

His head hit against the yellow brick. He hissed quietly in pain.

The hooded looked to see the albino chasing him was laying on top him in an _unusual way. _

When the Underworld tried to move he felt something move across the right side his chest stopping him.

* * *

><p>Soul let out a loud groan. He rubbed the back his head with his left hand.<p>

"Sorry, Ki-"

The crimson eye god stopped in his apology when he felt something hot move underneath.

Soul took a look at where his right hand was at.

His hand was up Kid`s hood!

The albino god could feel his heart rate go up with all the blood going to cheeks in the matter of seconds.

He could feel the Kid`s heart beating like a drum against his hand indicting he was embarrassed as well right now but Soul didn`t feel like removing his hand just yet.

Soul knew what he was going to do next was going to be wrong but he wanted to try it.

* * *

><p>Kid could see the redness of Soul`s face as he looked at his covered face.<p>

The Underworld thought the albino god would just remove his hand from under his hood as soon he saw but instead Soul lowered his head towards his chest.

"What is he doing?!" The hooded god panicked.

Kid gasped when he felt a hot wet tongue come in contact with his skin making his back arch.

Soul felt the movement of Kid`s back arching.

He was amazed by how pale & smooth the Underworld god`s skin was.

No bruises, no scratches, and no wounds.

_Just pale natural smooth skin. _

The albino god ran his red tongue circled around Kid`s naval.

Soul felt Kid twitch before he began moving his right under the Underworld`s god hood making the quiet god squirm.

"His skin is amazing!" Soul thought.

* * *

><p>Kid began to squirm as he felt the crimson eye god`s right hand move around over his chest as if he was searching for something.<p>

"Dammit, I`ve got to get him the heck off me!" He thought.

The hooded wanted to move but Soul was heavier him.

"I`ve got to come with a way to get him off!" Kid thought.

The Underworld`s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Soul`s hand hard pinch a nipple making his back arch again.

"N-n-no…" He stuttered.

Soul came out of his thoughts when he heard the words.

He put his tongue back into his mouth & pulled his right hand from under the hooded god`s hood.

The albino looked into Kid`s covered face.

"Kid, did you just say no?" Soul asked.

He saw how the Underworld god moved his head to the left away from the crimson eye male`s vision.

"Kid, all I want to do is talk you." Soul stated.

Kid turned his head back into Soul`s vision.

"Please…get off me." The Underworld huffed.

* * *

><p>The two gods stood in front of each other.<p>

Soul was rubbing his head in awkwardness of what he had done just now.

'Kid, I`m sorry for touching you like that. I shouldn`t have done that." The albino apologized.

"I accept your apology." Kid nodded.

The conversation went quiet.

"Kid, why are you sad?" Soul asked.

The Underworld god`s ears perked up.

"I`m _**not.**_" The hooded god answered.

The albino god knew that was a lie as soon as the words came out of Kid`s mouth.

"Kid, you don`t have to lie. You can tell me." The crimson eye god stated.

"I don`t have to tell you." The hooded god responded.

Soul sighed.

"Kid, I can tell you`re hiding something." The albino god glared.

Kid glared under his hood.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" The Underworld god asked annoyed.

The albino went silent.

The hooded god let a "mph" before walking away.

"_Because I`m curious about you." _Soul mumbled as he saw Kid walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

A God`s Love

Chapter: 8

Deep Conversation

* * *

><p>The crescent shined a bright moon light throughout the academy`s windows.<p>

The sight of the white moon outshining the stars was a sight beautiful enough to make any god or mortal to cry in happiness of the beautiful sight.

For Soul the sight of the moon beautifulness made him want to cry but not in happiness but in guilt, and sadness of what he had done to Kid hours ago.

The albino knew Kid was deeply angry at him for the inappropriate touching he was given him like Aphrodite during her mating season of February.

"Why? Why did I do that?" The crimson eye teen asked himself.

The young god walked over to a circle shaped closed window & looked into the dark moonlit night.

He let out a frustrated sigh as thoughts ran though his mind at the speed of light every second.

The crimson eyes met with the bright light of moon making his eyes shine to a beautiful wine red but that just represent the guilt he was deeply feeling inside himself.

"I`ve got to apologize to Kid." Soul mumbled to himself.

But maybe Soul shouldn`t apologize maybe he should just cut off connections with Kid and leave him alone for the rest of the centuries to come. No, Soul couldn`t he came this far so he just continue to go even further with Kid which could satisfy his curiosity but wouldn`t that be unfair to Kid, though?

Heck, would Kid even wanna be anywhere near after what he done? Would Kid maybe even go back to the Underworld to cause all hell for his misdeed he committed on the Underworld god`s used to be holy body?

When the albino saw his hand under the dark black hood of the quiet god he just lost all control especially when he felt the softness of the pale skin.

The pale, smooth, good feeling, beautiful smelling-

Soul shook his head out of the thoughts of Kid`s skin he touched so many hours ago.

"Dammit, why am I thinking about such perverse things?" He asked himself.

As he continued to think until he felt another presence of another god.

* * *

><p>Kid felt his heart beating liking crazy as he approached towards the albino god leaning into the window.<p>

He didn`t know why he felt like since he was the son Hades, the god of the Underworld but he had the right be nervous after the damage he had caused hours ago.

The hooded god knew Soul sensed his presence due to how the albino god tensed up as he walked closer making him stop in his footsteps automatically.

Kid watched as Soul turned to face to his black hooded face.

The Underworld god gulped as the two looked at each other from a distance.

Soul`s crimson eyes were looking deeply into Kid`s covered eyes.

* * *

><p>Soul saw how the other quiet god was messing with his fingers showing signs of nervousness.<p>

Which Soul didn`t blame him for feeling since they had an _awkward _moment so many hours ago.

The albino looked at the quiet god in amazement at the sight of Kid`s smooth pale hands touching each other back and forth repeatedly in nervousness.

He noticed how Kid looked at him before returning back to finger playing.

The crimson eye god straighten his back to show he wasn`t nervous and he shot up a serious face with a little smile tugging at the left side of his lip to show he was relaxed which he deeply wasn`t.

"Oh, hey Kid. How`s it going?" He asked nervously.

"Well, I`m doing fine expect for the feeling you left upon me." Kid answered without hesitation.

The albino looked in amazement of Kid`s response before replying back.

"Oh, well, I`m doing fine too expect for the guilt I feel after I did to you." Soul said nervously.

The Underworld nodded his head.

"Understandable. I`ve felt guilty a lot in my life." Kid stated.

Soul eyes sparked up.

"You`ve felt guilt in your life before?" The albino god asked.

"Yes, I`ve indeed felt tons of guilt due to the pain and suffering I`ve cost and seen throughout my years as a young god." The usually quiet god replied full of sadness.

Soul sensed the sadness in Kid`s voice.

The albino god was going to make another decision he was probably going to regret but it might help with the Underworld god`s sadness.

The crimson eye god walked over towards Kid who was still messing with his fingers.

* * *

><p>The Underworld god was deep in thought.<p>

He couldn`t believe he was actually talking to someone besides his mother, Persephone. The only time he and his mother would talk was before his mother left before the two seasons and sometimes during the three parts of the seasons.

But this was a _real _conversation with someone he barely knew.

To Kid this was a big achievement in his quiet life as Hade son.

But before Kid could say anymore words he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his body.

* * *

><p>The Underworld god's body stiffened from the sudden warmness and contact he received.<p>

Soul felt Kid`s body stiffen before relaxing completely in his arms.

He was surprise Kid didn`t hit him or struggle to get out of his grasp as he wrapped his arms around.

The albino smiled as he put his head in the crook of the Underworld`s god`s neck.

The crimson eye god felt Kid stiffen again before relaxing again in his arms.

He was very impressed by how calm the Underworld god was being his this moment now.

This was the perfect moment for Soul to tell him.

"Kid, I wanna let you know I`m sorry for how I acted earlier." The albino apologized.

The Underworld was so deep the moment that he nearly didn`t hear what the other young god said.

"Oh, it`s alright you`re_ not_ the first god to be interested in me." Kid said.

Soul looked up at the covered god`s face.

"Wait; there was _another _who was interested in you before?" He asked.

Kid nodded.

"Well, what happened to the other god?" The albino asked.

Kid`s body stiffened and tensed up automatically which made Soul let go of him.

The Underworld realized how stiff he was just from those words hat didn`t make him only stiff but tremble as well.

"I`m sorry but he`s someone I don`t wanna remember." He answered nervously.

Kid knew the first person that was ever was gone & far away from him so he couldn`t cause pain to neither him nor the people around him.

That person made Kid into the god he was now.

Just thinking about that person just made him wanna curl up in a tight ball for the rest of the centuries.

"Kid, are you alright?" The albino asked.

The hooded god snapped out of thought.

"Yes, just remembering some bad things from the past I don`t wanna recall." The usually quiet god answered full of fear.

Soul wanna to ask Kid but knew that the Underworld god wouldn`t answer to him even not matter how much Soul wanted to know.

The albino looked at the clock to see it was 8:30pm at night.

"Well, we should get back to our dorms, huh?" Soul asked.

Kid nodded.

"Well, if you want I could walk you to your dorm if you want." The crimson god suggested.

The Underworld god nodded.

The albino smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kid`s shoulder and began their quiet walk to their dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

A God`s Love

Chapter: 9

Spending The Night

* * *

><p>The rough and round moon shined brightly with small stars beside it making the whole sky shine like dragonflies.<p>

Soul smiled at the beauty of the night sky with the pure light shining upon his snow white hair.

Kid was also enjoying the beauty of the night sky as he and Soul walked side by side to Kid`s dorm.

Despite the peaceful happy smile Soul had on his face deep down in his mind he had questions running through his mind every second.

He was thinking about the god Kid mentioned earlier in their conversation.

"_You`re __**not **__the __**first god**__ to be __**interested**__ in me." _

Those words bothered the albino god to the very end.

Why?

Even he didn`t have answer to that simple question.

Maybe it was due to fact that there was a god out here who already had information on Kid he didn`t even have yet.

But if he had information on the Underworld god then what happened to that god?

Was the god the imprisoned in an unholy jail in Mount Olympus?

Was the god made into a statue by Medusa?

Or worse yet was he executed by Hades very own hand for collecting information on his only child?

So many questions but there were no one to answer him.

Of course, he could use books and do research in the library to his advantage but then again he could get caught for looking at private information.

The crimson eye god knew it had to be private information since even he didn`t know about it.

"I`ll have to figure out a way to obtain information on him." Soul thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Kid looked to see Soul was thinking hard about their conversation from earlier.<p>

Kid honestly didn`t understand what or why he was so fascinating to so many.

Sure, he was quiet, didn`t show his face, and was Hades son but that didn`t mean he was interesting.

There are gods who are more interesting than himself.

Kid knew gods like Soul were probably interesting due to his personality and appearance.

The snow white sharp hair that shined in the moonlight. Then the crimson wine red eyes. Not only that but sharpness of the albino`s clean teeth as well.

Then Soul had a friendly, nice, and yet determined personality as far Kid could see.

Soul was basically an interesting person when ether he knew or not.

The Underworld could feel his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"I`ve never thought of anyone positively before." The hooded god realized.

He smiled and snuggled his head into the crook of Soul`s neck.

"I guess this means we`re friends." The hooded god smiled.

* * *

><p>Soul could feel the Underworld god snuggle into him.<p>

The albino god blushed a deep shade of cherry red at the action.

He never thought Kid would wanna touch him again after what he did to Kid`s body earlier.

"I can`t believe he wasn`t mad." Soul mumbled.

He thought Kid would`ve gone berserk when they saw each other again but instead they had a friendly conversation.

Sure, it wasn`t Soul`s first friendly conversation but with Kid it was different from any other.

The albino god couldn`t quite explain it but for some reason he could _**feel a connection**_ between him and Kid in some way.

The feeling was different from any other conversation.

He felt somehow happy and yet sad mixed together.

Soul didn`t know why he felt that way when they were talking but he repeated the words in his head to find the answer.

Maybe it was due to how Kid reacted that he felt the sadness.

Of course, he felt happiness from talking to the Underworld god finally.

Yet Soul felt guilty somehow.

The crimson eye god didn`t know why he felt such deep guilt.

He looked at Kid`s hooded head and smiled.

"I guess I`ll figure out as we hang out more." The albino god thought.

* * *

><p>Soul stopped walking.<p>

Their minutes of walking were done.

The crimson eye god frowned knowing he was going to have to wait a whole other day to speak to Kid.

But the two gods needed sleep after the crazy day they had together.

The albino god realized that Kid was still snuggled in his neck.

"Kid?" He asked.

Soul knew Kid was breathing meaning he went to sleep on him.

"That explains the lack of movement." He mumbled quietly.

The crimson eye god picked the hooded sleeping god up bridal style.

He heard something fall on the rose red carpet floor.

"What was that?" Soul wondered.

Soul squatted down and picked up a warm black metal key in the shape of a skull.

The albino god had to admit this was the creepiest key he seen in all of his years as a god.

Though the creepy key was cool looking.

"I`ll ask Kid if he made this." He said aloud.

The Underworld god groaned.

Soul closed his mouth.

He walked over the to the dorm room with a gold plate saying: Room 548.

Soul (trying not to drop Kid) quickly put the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

The albino god smiled at Kid`s covered face.

"If only I could see what was under your hood." He thought.

* * *

><p>Kid felt his body being gently put on the bed.<p>

He groaned knowing Soul was going to leave.

"I want him stay." The Underworld god thought.

Before Soul took a step out of the door he felt his left hand be grabbed.

The albino god looked to see that Kid wanted him stay just by his vibe.

"Kid, I`ve got to sleep." Soul stated.

The Underworld god only gipped the hand tighter.

For a skinny god he sure did have a grip.

"Kid, I know you want to stay but I`ve gotta go." The crimson eye god said with seriousness.

The hooded god shook his head in disapproval.

"I want you spend the night." Kid said.

Soul felt his cheeks get hot.

"Spend the night?!" He thought to himself.

Should I?

The two barely knew each other yet Kid wanted him to spend the night.

"It wouldn`t hurt just to spend time with him, right?" Soul thought.

After all this is what he wanted.

Soul sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I`ll spend the night." He said.

Kid smiled underneath his hood.

The albino closed the dorm door and got comfortable for the night of slumber with Kid.

The two gods never knew how much their feelings were going to change about each other.


	10. Chapter 10

A God's Love

Chapter:10

The Red Demon

* * *

><p>The bright moon shined pure light all over the Mount Olympus. The stars shined beside helping shine the pure beautiful light all the over the buildings &amp; the living beings in the Mount Olympus. The sight would give anyone beautiful dreams just from looking at the sigh of it.<p>

Sadly, for Soul he couldn't sleep due to the racing questions in his head. He was trying to figure out so much in the four hours of sleep he had left before dawn started.

He couldn't stop thinking about what he did to Kid not only that but what Kid said earlier.

"You're not the first god interested in me."

Those words rang in his head over & over again.

He couldn't help but think about those words & his impure actions. Of course, that wasn't the only things he was thinking about either. Soul was also thinking about that fact that Kid wasn't angry at what he had done him. That confused him deeply. He knew deep down that he was angry at him. He just knew it.

The crimson eye god decided that he needed to sleep so he get a head start on the left homework he had left from earlier.

The albino closed his eyes hoping that he would succeed that he would at least get maybe three hours of sleep before dawn came.

Soul continued to sleep not noticing that a certain someone was leaving.

* * *

><p>Kid eyes were wide open under his hood. He knew he couldn't sleep ever since what happened to him some many years ago from today. He took a deep breath as he got out of bed. The hooded god smiled at the sight of the sleeping albino who's lips were slightly parted.<p>

" I wish I could sleep like that." The Underworld god said with some jealously.

Before he left he gave Soul a light kiss on his forehead wishing him sweet dreams before he shut the door quietly leaving after he did so. Soul smiled as he continued to sleep.

* * *

><p>There he was sitting at the piano like usual in dark black suit with little white lines going down them. He wore pants with the same pattern to match along with dark black shoes as well. The albino sighed knowing that "it" was going to show up just like usual.<p>

"Hello, Soul." A little middle toned voice said.

There he turned around to see it.

There it was the little crayon red demon with mustard yellow eyes. He saw it wore the same suit as him to match as well as the little chalk white thorns lying on top of it's crayon red head having arms all the way to the ground.

"I see you grew, Soul." It said smiling as it did so.

" I see you didn't." The albino replied.

The little thing let out a sigh as he did so.

"You know you should smile." The red thing said.

Soul glared.

"I'm not gonna take from a demon or an it." The crimson eye god stated.

"You can call me a demon or an it but I am something." The red creature said.

Soul took a deep breath knowing it was going to be a long night.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked.

The yellow eye creature looked at him in fake surprised.

"How do you know I want to tell you something?" It asked.

"Because that's the only reason why I ever see you." The albino said with a serious tone.

"Hmm, it seems you know me better than I thought." The red so-called demon smiled.

The yellow eye creature sat down on the little couch in the corner.

"I have to tell you about Hades son." The demon smiled.

Soul's crimson eyes widened.

"What do you know about Kid?!" The albino exclaimed.

" I know as much as you do. Well, maybe I know a bit more." The creature teased.

He could tell how annoyed Soul was starting to get.

"Just tell what you know about Kid!" Soul yelled in annoyance & impatience.

"There's no need to get angry, Soul." The red demon smiled in teasing way.

Soul sighed in annoyance.

"Just tell me already." The crimson eye god said calmly.

"Feels good to be calm, right?" The red demon smiled as he said so.

The albino looked at it in annoyance.

"Okay, okay no need to get angrier." It said holding up his hands in defense.

The creature put down his hands.

"Soul, you know that Kid hates to be touched correct?" The yellow eyed creature asked.

"Yes." The crimson eye god answered.

"Do you want to touch him?" The red demon asked.

Soul's ears perked up at the question.

"What the hell do you mean?" The albino asked.

The demon titled it's head to the side.

"You know do you want to feel his skin again? Do you want to see his face along with the rest of him?" The creature asked.

Soul looked down at the red tiled floor.

"Do I want see Kid fully?" The crimson eye god asked himself.

Soul turned his face to the demon.

"I don't know," He said "I don't know."

"Hmm, but you are curious though, right?" The demon asked.

The crimson eye god nodded.

"Be careful around Hades son." The yellow eyed creature stated full of seriousness.

He looked at the demon in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" The crimson eye god asked.

The creature smirked.

"You'll know soon." The demon answered.

"Wait, I ne-"

He was cut off.

* * *

><p>Soul woke up in a cold sweat panting as he did so.<p>

"Why did he tell me that?" He asked.

Yes, why did the demon tell him that? He knew he had to be careful around Kid but that didn't explain what the creature told him.

Soul was about to get up when he realized that something, no someone was missing from the room. He turned to around realize that the Underworld god was gone from the bed & the bedroom itself.

"Kid?" He asked quietly hoping maybe Kid was probably hiding in the bathroom.

The albino got up from the bed. He opened the bathroom to see it was dark with no one in it. He looked in the closet to see nothing but clothing in it. He even looked under the bed to see nothing under it.

"I need to find him." The crimson eye god said.

Soul grabbed his yellow, and black sneakers before leaving the dorm.

* * *

><p>Kid was outside looking at the stars. He smiled as he saw the beautiful moon shining at his uncovered face. It felt good to have his hood down with cool wind blowing softly against it.<p>

"I never knew wind would feel like this." The Underworld god smiled.

He continued to enjoying the wind blowing at his face with mind shining down upon him.

* * *

><p>Soul continued walk as he looked for Kid. He knew that the other god couldn't be inside the dorm so that meant he had to be outside somewhere.<p>

"He couldn't have gone far." The albino said as he continued searching.

The crimson eye god knew that he Kid had to be at one of the balconies which would gave the full view of Mount Olympus.

* * *

><p>Kid looked at the night sky smiling happily. This is what he wanted to see since he little &amp; now he was seeing it. He was seeing the beautiful night of Mount Olympus first hand.<p>

As he was deep in happiness he didn't hear the steps behind him.

"Kid?" A male voice said.

Kid came out of thought.

He had been caught.


	11. Chapter 11

A God`s Love

Chapter: 11

Seeing You

* * *

><p>Everything stood still under the bright pure shining moonlight &amp; children.<p>

The only sound was of the soft breeze passing through that ruffled the plants gently to make little noise.

The little noise sounded loud between the deep silence surrounding the Underworld god & the albino god standing frozen on the balcony itself.

The time seemed to pass slowly as they stood there quietly full of shock at what & was happening at the very moment between them.

Soul couldn`t believe what & who he was seeing before his widened crimson eyes.

In front of him was a _**beautiful sight**_ of a god he thought that he would never see uncovered in all of his years of living.

The beautiful sight was of Kid, himself standing there under the moonlight basking in it.

The pure shining moonlight gave Kid`s smooth pale skin a beautiful glow making that made it stand out in the dark night sky of Mount Olympus.

Then there was his dark sinfully neck length charcoal black hair that was combed to perfection without the tiniest inch of effort put into it. There were even three perfect white stripes that cut halfway through the center of his head on the left side of it.

It was indeed a beautiful sight to behold for anyone with a sense of beauty to know it was completely breathtaking.

Soul felt his heart beat hard against his ribcage like a continuously pounding drum.

The albino god couldn`t believe it. He just couldn`t.

Even though Soul couldn`t see Kid`s face he knew that the Underworld god was full of fear beyond belief of what was happening.

"Kid`s scared of being seen?" He wondered inside his head.

* * *

><p>Kid`s body was full of deep panic at what was happening to him.<p>

He could feel the crimson eyes analyzing him piece by piece as he stood still afraid of what might happen if he didn't.

"I can`t believe Soul is looking at me!" The exposed god told himself.

Kid never thought anyone would want to look at a being like him. He always felt _**disgusted **_by appearance after what happened so many years ago to him.

He could still remember the sensation of it. He could still remember how it happened.

He could still remember _**who**_ had done it to him.

"I can`t let anyone else know my appearance!" Kid told himself.

The pale god took a shaky breath to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

* * *

><p>Soul was snapped out of his trance as he Kid put his hood back on again covering him once more from the world.<p>

The albino couldn`t but feel disappointment from the action but understood that was Kid`s decision not his.

He took a breath.

"Kid-"

Before Soul could finish his sentence a pair of hands gripped his strongly in…fear?

The confused crimson eye god looked down at the small pale hands in deep confusion

"Why is Kid so scared?" The albino asked himself worried.

* * *

><p>Kid had to tell Soul to keep silence of his appearance.<p>

He had a feeling that Soul wouldn`t tell but there was that feeling of deep doubt he couldn`t rid himself of.

Kid gripped Soul`s hand tighter than they already were.

"S-S-Soul…I need to…ask you something…important." The Underworld god said nervously.

Soul could feel his trembling intensify greatly from those words.

"What do you need to ask me, Kid?" The albino god asked gulping deeply.

The hooded god looked up at the crimson red eyes before shouting.

"Please don`t tell anyone of my appearance!" He yelled frightened.

The soft blowing wind stopped immediately.


End file.
